Dark Harry Potter and the Sorcerous Stone
by Deamonxanth
Summary: Harry Potter, Doing his first year at Hogwarts. In it Harry is Dark, he goes to slythrin, befriends mayfoy. Will he still befriend the weasleys? Hermione? Dumbledore? Read to find out. And dont for get to Review. The more reviews the faster I update. I al


Chapter One. The Boy who lived

A very large Giant of a man stood at the corner of Godric Hollow. Awaiting the arrival of his means of transportation. The man was a little more than 7 feet tall, and he weighed more than six hundred pounds. He had thick untamed, hair, with a beard to match it. Despite his size, and being half Giant the man looked quite gentle. Maybe it was the fact that he held in his arms a very small, special little child. Or maybe it was simpley in his nature. Although the Giant had never had a child before, he held this one, in his arms, and with great care.

The large man looked up and down the street impatiently. The wizard Dumbledore had told him to take the child, and wait here, for someone to come and give him a ride. Although the Giant respected the wizard, he was also getting agitated. He just didn't believe that a child as small as this should be outside this late at night. The Giant rummaged through one of the pockets of his large fur coat and withdrew a small cloth. He laid this over the child in his arms to further give him warmth. He decided he would have to deal with the wizard's anger later, but for now he would leave his post, and get the child out of the cold.

Before the giant could take more than a step in any direction he heard a loud engine. He looked both ways across the street again, expecting to see an oncoming car. Instead, of seeing one coming towards him, from down one of the narrow roads, a large, black motorcycle fell out of the sky. Landing nearly at his feet.

When Hagrid, the giant, saw the motorcycle land besides him he intended to flee. Not because he was any sort of coward of a man, but because of the fact that he couldn't risk the child to any danger. However he was relieved to see that he knew the man on the vehical. The man's name was Sirius Black. He was about six-one, with shoulder length hair and a well fit body. He was the sort of man that could get anything he wanted, by his charm, or looks alone. While he was a very strong wizard, Hagrid nor the child had anything to worry about. Sirius wasn't a dark wizard, in fact he was the child's god- father.

Sirius turned off the engine of the motorcycle but didn't' bother to get off. He looked up at Hagrid, not quite managing a smile he spoke the words that were on his mind for hours.

"Harry's still alive. Thank god."

Hagrid nodded his head, he muffled the sounds, of his tears at the lost of the boys parents and replied. "Strong, little one, he is. Defeating he-who-must-not-be-named and he's only a baby. Dumbledore sent for him. Going to find him a place with his muggle family. They'll take care of him they will."

Sirius shook his head. "You know how muggles are, they wont accept him. James and Lily both hated that side of their family, because the family hated them for being wizards. Give him to me Hagrid. I'm his god-father, I'll take care of him."

"Dumbledore was most insistent, Sirius. He told me not to give little Harry over to anyone. He seems to think it will be safer if he was hidden away with the muggles."

Sirius paused, as if thinking for a bit. When he finally spoke tears had began to roll down his face. "Hand him to me Hagrid, let me at least say goodbye."

Sirius got off the motorcycle, and took Harry into his arms. He peeled back the many layers of blankets, that the child was covered in and looked down into his face. The baby was wide-awake. He was neither smiling nor crying. In fact if the look on his face could be deciphered it was one of mere curiousity. Sirius leaned his head in close toward the child. He stared, at him very hard, as if memorizing each and every detail. From the way his hair lay, to the scar upon his head, to lastly the color of eyes. He leaned down and kissed the child, allowing his tears to fall off his face, and land upon the small boys one. After some time had pass he withdrew from the baby, and handed him back over to Hagrid.

"Go on, Hagrid, take him to Dumbledore. Use my motorcycle, It'll get you there fast." Sirius turned, on his feet, and with a small pop disapperated.

Hagrid wasted no time in mounting the motorcycle and taking off. He knew that this wasn't the transportation he was suppose to be waiting on but Dumbledore was simply taking too long. The ride a head of them was hundreds of miles away, but the distance would be traveled in minuets upon Sirius's Bike. Not only could it fly, but it slowed down time, or rather speed it up, Hagrid was never quite clear on how the bike worked, all he knew for certain was that he would be able to reach his destination, any destination of his choice in a matter of minuets.

Number Four Privet Dr.

Hagrid brought the motorcycle to stop as it came to the muggle house where Harry was soon to live. He lowed it to the grown, being careful not to hit the wizard, and witch that stood below.

The wizard was very tall and lean. He was also very old, though how old was his business. The silver of his hair sparkled, under the moonlight, and both his hair and beard were long enough to tuck into his belt. He we're small sage glasses, the type that just sat on your nose, with no hooks to go behind the ear. His robe was long, and green, in touched the grown, surrounding his feet, so that they were invisible. The wizard's name was Albus Dumbledore, and he was perhaps the greatest wizard of all time.

Professor Dumbledore stood next to a stern witch by the name of Minerva McGonagall. Her robes were a green to match his own, and although she was old, and were glasses just as Dumbledore did, the two of them looked nothing alike. In fact if Hagrid had arrived just a moment earlier he would have seen the woman in the form of a tabby cat.

"Well, well, Hagrid what took you?" said Dumbledore. "I was beginning to think something happened. Everything went well I take it?"

"Yes, sir. No problem at all. Your ride never did come and get me though. I borrowed the motorcycle from Sirius."

Dumbledore took the child from Hagrid's arms. He looked down at the boy, and McGonagall, and Hagrid formed a semi circle around the child so the could all get a better view. The child had a lighting bolt-shaped scar upon his fore head. His hair was black, and wild. If he had awoken at the moment they would have been able to see that his eyes were emerald green.

McGonagall traced the line on his head with her finger. She wanted to ask Dumbledore about it, she opened her mouth to do so but he held up a hand to silence her. Or maybe the hand was to silence Hagrid, for he had begun to cry like an infant throwing a tantrum. Piercing, loud, horrible. She remained quite, and watched as Dumbledore sat the baby down on the Dursley's front porch steps. Dumbledore slipped a envelope into the basket with the baby, walked down steps, and indicated that the three of them should leave.

McGonagall and Dumbledore both disappeared with a turn on there feet. Hagrid got on the motorcycle that Sirius had loaned out to him and started off down the road. He didn't fly this time intentionally. On his way over, he had passed hundreds of little parties, each celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord by Harry Potter, and Mourning the death of both of Harry's parents.

As Harry lay on the porch, waiting for his aunt, and uncle to take to him in. Many thoughts passed threw his mind. With him being only a baby, less than a full year old these thoughts had no words to express. They were simply images, of the pass things in his life, and the simple thoughts that are made from the imagination of babies. While it may never be proven exactly what Harry was thinking at that moment. One thing was for sure, he had no ideal that everywhere around him, for thousands of miles, people were holding up their glasses and making toasts, "To Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Chapter Two The Vanishing glass

Nearly eleven years had passed since the day Harry was left on the front porch of his aunt and uncles home. Doing those years Harry had found that he was quite different from the family he was now living with. For one thing, Harry's aunt, uncle, and cousin Dudley were really uptight. The trio treated Harry as an outsider, a stranger since day one. They had taken him in, unfortunately and although he was family he was treated nothing like it.

For one thing although the Dursley's house had three bedrooms, none of them belonged to Harry. Petunia, and Vernon Dudley, Harry's aunt and uncle shared a room. There son Dudley had the other two rooms. One he used to sleep in, and the other to house all of his toys.

Harry rolled over and woke up. His back was stiff and both of his legs were bending at an odd angle. The cupboard under the stairs, where Harry slept, just didn't have enough room anymore for his growing body. Harry lay quietly for a while trying to remember his dream. It was a nice dream one that he'd had at least a dozen times before. In his dream a good looking man, with long hair, wearing a robe of some sort, and wilding a wand was standing in the middle of the street fighting a group of people. The odd thing about the man was he wasn't fighting with his fist, he was using his wand, waving it around and pointing it at all the people and one by one they dropped dead where they had previously been standing.

Although Harry liked the dream, and the nameless warrior in it, he was beginning to tier of it. He wished he was the person with the wand, then he could kill his aunt, uncle and cousin like the man was so easily killing the people in the street.

Tormenting them was fun, when he was younger he use to wish that things would happen, he use to pray that they did, and sometimes when he got mad enough things actually turned out the way he had wanted it to. Now he didn't really have to get mad, he just had to concentrate really hard. When any of the Dursley's or anyone else did something to him he could pay them back, and he always did.

Harry rolled over on his stomach he kicked at the door to his cupboard into it opened and then he crawled out of it backwards. He headed down to the kitchen. On his way there, he passed threw the living room and in there he saw stacks of presents laying all around. He sighed, today was Dudley's birthday. And judging by the load of things laying around it looked like he'd gotten everything he wanted for it. There was a Computer, a radio, a bike, VCR, Remote control car, and at least two dozen other gifts. Oh well Harry thought, the more presents Dudley had the more he had to 'accidentally' break.

The three Dudley's were already in the kitchen sitting down to breakfast when Harry walked in.

"Well its about damned time, you got your lazy ass up." Uncle Vernon bellowed. Dudley snickered, and Harry tried his best to give the both of them a glare.

He went and sat down at the only empty seat left at the table. Aunt Petunia had sat a plate of food down in front of him. Where the three Dursley's all had a mean sat for a king, curtersy of it being Dudley's birthday, Harry got a plate of cold eggs.

Dudley was complaining at the lack of presents he had this year compared to last. His mother had to promise to get him more to shut him up about it. Vernon, seemed Happy about Dudley's bitchin. He said something like 'just like me when I was a kid, Getting your moneys worth hey son' and then he chuckled. Vernon didn't eve laugh, he was a big beefy man, with hardly any neck at all, he always chuckled, his large belly rolled in every direction as he did so.

Harry stood up, and sat his empty plate of eggs in the sink, when he sat back down Dudley pulled his chair from under him so that he ended up falling, and hitting his chin on the table. The Dursleys seemed to think this was hilarious even after Harry straightened his self out, and sat down on the chair the three of them didn't stop snickering.

One thing Harry hated more than just about anything else was being laughed at. He sat down in the chair and concentrated real hard. Not on any of the Dursley's, but on their neighbor Mrs. Figs. The reason he put his anger out on her was because every year, on Dudley's birthday the Dursley's made Harry spend the day with her. The boring old wench always made Harry look at scrapbooks with cats into them. He hoped, that by hurting her, she wouldn't be able to watch him today thus he would be able to go out with the Dursley's and a friend of Dudley's choice.

About thirty minuets after the little chair accident the phone ring. Petunia, being the little house wife that she was ran to answer it. She came back in the kitchen looking pissed. Apparently Mrs. Fig, had tripped over one of her cats and broken her hip, she was calling from the local hospital to say that she wouldn't be able to watch Harry today. Dursley's spent the next hour trying to come up with a way to get rid of Harry so that they could go out. Doing this entire time Harry sat back and smirked. It was clear to him already that he would be the one getting the last laugh today.

When the door bell rang, Petunia ran and answered. It was Dudley's friend. Time to go all ready. Unfortunatly for the Dursley's they couldn't find a place for Harry to go. He would have to ride with them to the zoo.

Harry tried to zone out on the ride to the zoo. Vernon was just bitching about his job saying nothing of interest to Harry. He wasn't able to zone out because Dudley and his friend Piers were siting in the back seat on either side of him bowing him hard in the ribs. The two adult Dursleys pretended they didn't see.

Harry hated Dudley and Piers both. Dudley was just a dumb bully. And Piers was an ugly rat looking boy, he was the one that normally held kindergardners hands behind there back so Dudley could hit them. But while Harry hated them, he was smart enough not to do anything to them while it could be blaimed on him. He held his temper and took the beating, like a well, man.

The group arrived at the zoo, and while Harry rarely got a chance out of the house, besides going to school, he grew tiered of looking at the animals quickly. There just wasn't any excitement in seeing all of those animals caged, and being fed peanuts. Now If he had let loose all the predators, like the tigers, and set them on Dudley that would have been something to hold his interest.

When Dudley suggested they visit the reptile house Harry nodded in agreement, although the fact that he wanted to go nearly made Dudley change his mind about going. When they got there Dudley immediately found the biggest snake in the place. He had Vernon Knock hard on the glass a few times to try and wake it up. When the snake still didn't move after several minuets the Dursleys, and Piers drew tiered of it and walked away.

The snake, which was a large boa constructor raised his head at Harry and winked. Harry winked back. He didn't it odd that he was winking at a snake, in fact he began talking to it. The Boa wanted out of the cage, It wanted to see brazil, before it died. Honestly, Harry had no intentions on letting the snake out at first, but Piers saw him talking to it and called Dudley over to see it. It was up and about moving all around now.

When Dudley came he bowed Harry in the ribs. This time Harry was cought by surprise and he felt down to his knees. He didn't have to think about letting the boa loose anymore, he did it instantly, the glass to the cage fell and Dudley, and Piers who were both pressing against it fell in. The screams and cries coming from there mouth was like music to Harry ears.

Dudley and Piers got up off the grown and both started running out of the cage together. Everyone in the reptile house started screaming and running for the exit. Everyone except a very stupid Vernon, and Petunia they ran towards there son. Harry thought at the snake, hurt Dudley, and the snake obeyed as if Harry had spoken the words allowed. The large boa slithered across the floor in an amazingly fast speed and took a large bite out of the spot Dudley had been standing a moment before. The snake had intending on taking Dudley's leg but somehow it missed. So that it couldn't miss it's escape Harry told him to forget about, and go free. Once again the snake obeyed.

When they got back to the house, and as soon as Piers had left to go home Harry got sent to his cupboard. Like a loud-mouthed idiot Piers had told the Dursleys that Harry had been talking to the snake. As a punishment Harry was to spend a week in his cupboard, with no food. He couldn't help but think watching Piers, and Dudley scream like a girl worth the punishment. And it wasn't like he'd abide by it anyway, as soon as it was late enough for all of them to be a sleep Harry intending on sneaking down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

He laid down in the bed thinking of his child hood wishes before he went to sleep. He use to wish that someone would come, and take him away to a place where he could learn to control the powers he had better. Now he didn't bother about wishing of such a thing. Before drifting off, he couldn't help but think that it was good enough that he had these powers without a lot of other people also having them. For if they did he would have to find a way to be better at it, then they were. But for right now he was content, living at Number Four Privet scaring the people in the household.


End file.
